


One Year Later

by JackedofSpades



Category: Imperial Radch Series - Ann Leckie
Genre: Breq and Ekalu also happy but mostly because Seivarden is, Breq and Ekalu awkward bonding over loving an idiot, F/F, Fluff, Its just really cute and they kiss a few times ok god, Multi, Other, Seivarden happy 24/7, Seivarden just a happy girl ok, lotta fluff, the exact opposite end of what i usually post here, very cute birthday scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackedofSpades/pseuds/JackedofSpades
Summary: Written for persiflet aka gemofsphene for the 2017 Republic of Two Systems Independence Day Exchange! The prompt was "Something about Seivarden being happy" so I made it her birthday and surrounded her with her favorite people and spoiled her.





	One Year Later

**Author's Note:**

  * For [venndaai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venndaai/gifts).



Today was Seivarden’s 1,050th Birthday. Not the first, of course, that I had seen. I had spent two decades with her as _Justice of Toren_ , watching her grow and change and celebrate each year with her soldiers, fellow lieutenants, and occasionally, lovers. I had woken her up and dressed her myself after one particularly exciting birthday; I had needed two segments that year. One to hold her hair back. One to apply the anti-nausea patch to the back of her neck. All and all, it had been one of her better birthdays.

But together, we had missed 1,014 birthdays since her last before she had transferred to _Sword of Nathtas_. Had missed yet another one last year even, when I had been downwell on Athoek in mourning for Translator Dlique. That had gone about as well as I had thought, yet I still regretted it. I could have spent the time elsewhere, though likely still not with Seivarden and certainly not celebrating a birthday. But, if I remember correctly, it had turned out to be a good one anyway, even if she had only shared it with Ekalu.

Ekalu would be with her again, this year, which was good. I was happy to see they had survived the year, their relationship seemingly only stronger in the face of the political fallout after the formation of the Republic of Two Systems. We had all, predictably, been busy in different areas, not finding much time for anything other than resistance. Other than rebuilding infrastructure and plugging holes in political vacuums, as well as actual holes.

But we had other things to build as well.

“Breq, would you help me with this?” Ekalu called, across from me. I watched for a moment, as she struggled to hang the decoration straight. I wondered why Ship wasn’t helping her instead, but then I realized it had probably intended to force me up and out of my brooding.  

“Of course.”

I stood up from where I sat at the Amaat Decade table, walked across to where she had laid out several more decorations nearer where she stood. Paper-cut letters that presumably spelled out “Happy Birthday Seivarden.” They were beautifully done, made of textured and colored paper that had been dyed and cut by hand. Made by Ekalu, and a few of the Amaats.

“A little higher on your left.”

I was still getting used to the arrangement, a little less than a year since we had fallen into it, after the formation of the Republic of Two Systems. It had been unspoken, hinted at and referred to by others, though never directly between the three of us. Even now, at times, it was a shock waking up to find Seivarden’s arm slung around me, her hand curled against my chest instead of a gun. Equally surprising were the days I woke confused to find her absent from my bed, until I would remember those were the nights she shared with Ekalu. I suppose though, some of the shock was just me still getting used to the idea of having a life to live at all.

“Green or blue?”

Ekalu was looking at me, a bit exasperated as she held up a paper fish. Its scales shined iridescent in the light, a pale shining green in shadow.  Then she held up another, blue, and alternated holding them against the wall.

“I’m no good with this sort of thing,” she said, putting down both fish. I put a hand on her shoulder.

“You’re doing a wonderful job. I’m sure she would like any decoration, so long as you were the one to arrange them.”

“Yes, but Breq which one?” Her lips pursed just a little, though I knew she was not angry. Knew she was doing this as much for my benefit as for Seivarden’s. I wouldn’t say we had grown to be friends, but nonetheless, there was a bond between us. And there was Seivarden between us, which was a type of intimacy, in a way.

“Why not put them both up?”

 

* * *

 

“Ship?”

_Alright Lieutenant, you may open your eyes._

Seivarden stood before us, her expression momentarily perplexed before her face broke into a wide grin. Around us, several blue and green fish decorated the walls, as well as a string of letters that spelt out--

“Happy Birthday, Seivarden,” I said when she approached me, after a round of hugs from Ekalu, Tisarwat, several of her Amaats and even Kalr Five. Her arms were around me before I could even raise my own.

“Did you do all this?” she asked as she pulled away a little, one hand still around me and pressed to my back.

“Ekalu mostly,” I said and then looked toward Ekalu, who nodded in our direction, “though, I helped. A little.”

Seivarden beamed, pressed a kiss to my temple. Then she walked to Ekalu, and did the same. I let her mingle, watched as she basked in the attention, in the genuine affection of her decade. Watched as she delighted in the gifts some of them had given her, token gestures more than anything, but appreciated all the same.

I had given her my gift early last night when I was unable to keep her questioning and fussing at bay. She wore it now, a cascade of gold and pearls, tied in and hanging freely in her loose, high ponytail. Vaguely, I remembered her mother had had something like it. I had had it made in the Notai fashion, pieced together with historical data and a little help from _Sphene._

Ekalu freed herself from the crowd after a little while and found me, stood silently at my side while she watched Amaat Four help Seivarden affix the newly gifted earring she had given her to her cartilage.

“Are you sure it was wise to allow the translator to manage the cake?” Ekalu asked as subtly as she could.

“No, but she does seem to be enjoying herself. I needed to come up with some sort of distraction. The cake was an acceptable loss, in the event.”

Ekalu nodded, at least somewhat in agreement with me. Then she said, “Well, I can tell you are about fit to burst, waiting over here quietly. Come on then, let’s sing that song you prepared before Zeiat lights the cake on fire.”

 

* * *

 

Some hours later, the three of us had lingered, Ekalu and I pulling down the decorations that Seivarden had insisted we hang in her quarters, as well as mine. When we had made it to my room, fish hung on the wall opposite the one covered in monitors, we relaxed. It seemed an opportune time for tea.

Without being prompted, I sat before my old tea flask, and set it up to brew. By the time it was ready, Seivarden was laid out across several cushions, her head pillowed on Ekalu’s lap as Ekalu ran her gloved hands through Seivarden’s ponytail.

“We should braid it,” Ekalu said--to me. I looked up at that. Seivarden turned onto her side to face me, expectant, though something seemed to trouble her as well.

“We should,” I replied. It was a good idea. I had done Seivarden’s hair, and many lieutenants’ hair thousands of times. It was a good way to calm nervous crew and gave my hands something to do while I sang.

Whatever I hadn’t been able to read in Seivarden’s expression was gone with my reply, replaced again by her smile.

Carefully, I pushed aside the set of roseglass bowls in the cabinet to find the two chipped white ones. I poured the tea, and with one in each of my hands, joined Seivarden and Ekalu on the cushions.

I handed one to Seivarden. “You get a whole bowl to yourself, since it’s your birthday.” Seivarden’s nose wrinkled though she still smiled, as if I had made a bad joke. I offered the other cup to Ekalu, who took it without word. The second part of my statement hung unsaid, though implied. She took a sip and then left the bowl within my reach, the gesture as clear as my refusal to simply use three roseglass bowls.

“What do you think, then? You take one side and I’ll take the other? Or should we take turns?” Ekalu asked me, as Seivarden sat up to drink her tea.

“However you think best.”

Seivarden sat cross-legged before us, hair free and cascading down her back after I had removed the gold and pearl hair piece and Ekalu had pulled her hair from its tie and wet it. I let Ekalu start as I tucked the jewelry away and retrieved more hair ties, not wishing to get in Ekalu’s way as she wove Seivarden’s hair down to the scalp, watched as she finished off a row before beginning one of my own on the other side.

Seivarden hummed as we worked, her vision glazed over, replaying vids and talking to Ship about some gossip that had to do with Lieutenant Tisarwat. When something came up that was especially entertaining, it appeared in our vision, Ekalu laughing softly while I allowed myself the barest smile. It didn’t take long until all three of us were humming together.

We would alternate turns, as much to keep out of each other’s way as much as an excuse to draw out the braiding. Seivarden was enjoying it, grounded in the tactile tugs at her scalp, at our hands in her hair and our bodies close and warm against hers. I stopped once to refill our tea, Ekalu again saying nothing as we shared a bowl, though at one point Seivarden forgot which was hers and sipped from it too.

After an hour, Ekalu stopped and I took over, my legs spread out with Seivarden seated between them, Ekalu curled in Seivarden’s arms as they threw an entertainment onto one of the monitor walls so we could watch together.

The lights dimmed a little and I continued braiding, though I took longer, languid passes until I was simply running my hands through her hair for the pleasure of it. I felt Seivarden sigh, her shoulders rising into my grasp as one of my hands traced down her neck. In all the years I had known her, I had never seen her more relaxed.

As the entertainment played, Seivarden sunk down further in my lap, leaning back until she was in my arms. The three of us laid there, content to exist together in a way we’d never done before. In a way that seemed only natural now.

“So,” I said quietly, halfway through the entertainment. I had seen it before, knew it was safe to talk now because the next song would not begin for another five minutes or so. “Did you have a pleasant birthday, or would you rather have gone out and done something exciting?”

Seivarden smirked and turned to me with an eyebrow quirked. It was the look she gave me when she saw something in my expression I wasn’t aware was visable.

“This is perfect.”

Seivarden tilted her head, held my gaze until I leaned in as I knew she wanted. She pressed her lips to mine as she kissed me once, and then adjusted, scooted up higher until her head was settled against my neck, her braids thrown over my shoulder. Ekalu rearranged herself similarly against Seivarden, and then after a moment of hesitation, turned Seivarden’s chin towards her and kissed her as well.

When the entertainment ended, Ekalu moved to get up. I didn’t want her to leave, didn’t want to disturb Seivarden’s happiness or the calm we had created together. Seivarden was clearly enjoying it. I placed my hand on her shoulder.

 _“You don’t have to go,”_ I said to her, silently.

A moment of shock, then she laughed, her face warming into a smile. She reached, placed a hand on my shoulder as well.

“I’ll be back, Breq; I just have to use the restroom.”

Though Seivarden made no sound, I could feel her silent laughter against my chest.

“You’re going to let her stay?” Seivarden asked once Ekalu had left the room.

“I’m not going to _let_ her do anything. If she’d like to stay, she may.” Then something occurred to me. “Unless the two of you wish to go and be alone, then certainly I’d--”

“No, no, we can do that any time. This is good. Having the two of you spoil me is nice; we should do it more often.” She grinned and I could not help but smile back, could not help but indulge her and reached out to cup her chin and kiss her once again. After all, I had an excuse. It _was_ her birthday.

“Sit up then, let me finish your braids before we get to bed.”

Ekalu joined us a few minutes later, taking her place next to me to finish the braiding quicker. We worked closely, her shoulder pressed against mine until finally Seivarden’s mane had been woven and smoothed to her scalp, several long braids reaching to her shoulders.

After Seivarden had adequate time to admire our work in the bathroom mirror, we dressed for bed, and I slipped into my usual side of the bed against the wall. Seivarden trailed after me, pulling Ekalu along with her. I wondered then, when Ekalu hesitated, if I had misjudged this.

“If this is uncomfortable for you, we don’t have to...” I began, but didn’t really know how to continue. How to phrase it. Luckily I didn’t have to.

“Oh no, I only-- are you sure you’re all right with this?”

Seivarden was ignoring the conversation completely, already settling in after having reached over me to pull out her favorite pillow that she left in my room, wedged between the bed and the wall when she was not here to use it.

“I don’t mind it at all.”

Ekalu nodded, though her unease did not clear until Seivarden pulled her towards her, settling her in against her side, Ekalu’s still gloved hand resting on Seivarden’s bare chest.

I curled onto my side, away from them and towards the wall with only my feet touching Seivarden’s, but then Seivarden smacked me in the side so I couldn’t ignore her, and I rolled over into her outstretched arm. She pulled me closer, until I laid like a mirror to Ekalu, one of my hands now resting on Seivarden’s collarbone.

Seivarden sighed, squirming a bit as she pulled my newer leg towards her until it was draped over her thigh. My knee butted up against Ekalu’s, the three of us now tangled in a braided mess of limbs.

“Who’s birthday is next?” Seivarden asked into the dim room, to both of us.

“Amaat Seven’s,” I replied immediately.

“No, out of _us_. Gods.”

“Seivarden, if you’ve forgotten my birthday--”

“I haven’t!”

“She has,” I said, though I knew she hadn’t. Ekalu laughed, and Seivarden smacked me once more, before reciting Ekalu’s birthday correctly, though she hesitated on the year for three whole seconds.

It took a full half hour of lulls of silent, pretending-to-sleep, punctuated by more frivolous talk and laughter until finally we quieted down, Seivarden whispering affection to each of us in turn before another round of kisses finally saw us to sleep.


End file.
